HD's Diary
by Logan Knipp
Summary: Sequel to HD's Journal... Logan moves back to Seattle to try to and fix his relationships. Rated M for language and later chapters. Read & Review please!
1. February28thMarch1st '10 iPrologue

**A/N: In Summer of 2009,Logan Knipp aka HD,moved to Seattle to be on iCarly  
but in June he moved back to his hometown of Selmer,Tennessee...**

* * *

**HD's Diary**

* * *

**February 28th,2010 Sunday 7:44 am**

Well I finally got a new hard drive and a new Diary program.  
This journal will be a bit different than my last but basically the Sam.  
I mean same...I hope my last journal didn't get lost...

**10:14 am**

I just got an email...I'll transfer it.

**From:Prankster123ABC**

Look Logan...I am sorry about everything from last year...  
We all want you to come back this Summer.  
I still love you!

-Sam

**10:22 am**

That gives me an idea. I am going back to Seattle and we will see what happens...I hope I can sort this stuff out.

**March 1st,2010 Monday 4:04 pm**

Well,I shall recap this school year so far.**  
**Shannon broke up with me,Patrick came back,Katie moved back, some dude named Ricardo is trying to make me jealous because he has Shannon,and Sam says they want me back...  
I think it is time for change...I am going back tomorrow...

**5:23 pm**

Well I just checked iCarly and they put up a banner that says "THE RETURN OF HD" and has a countdown to the next iCarly. I just hope we can get along this time...we shall see...

* * *

**A/N:Well I will announce the next chapter!**

**iReturn to Seattle!**


	2. March2ndMarch3rd '10 iReturn to Seattle

**March 2nd,2010 Tuesday 6:02 am**

Well,we are heading out now...the airport is packed.  
I hope this is all worth it...otherwise I am hurting myself worse.

**5:33 pm**

We just arrived,we are heading there. They want to talk AS SOON AS I get there.  
The iCarly gang are VERY impatient.

**5:51 pm**

I just arrived and I am heading up the elevator now.

**7:02 pm**

We just got done talking and I am heading back to our place. Everything is cool. Me and Sam are back together.

**March 3rd,2010 Wednesday 7:21 am**

My first day at Ridgeway. I hope it is fun...oh well.

**4:23 pm**

I just got home and I must say, I got SO much attention.

**5:04 pm**

Well um...that was interesting. Freddie is trying to ask me about_, it. _He asked if I was a virgin. That was a little personal.

**9:53 pm**

I need to sleep but tomorrow is my birthday!

**A/N:Well guess what time it is! Chapter announcement time!**

**iHave my first time!**

**Next time will be the reason for this story being rated M.**


	3. March4thMarch5th '10 iHave My First Time

**March 4th,2010 Thursday 7:29 am**

Well I am heading to school. Sam wants me to meet her at her place. Wonder why.

**3:43 pm**

I just got home. I am heading for Sam's at 7:00 now though, I gots ta do mah homework...

**7:01 pm**

I'm leaving now.

**9:21 pm**

HOLY SHIT! I just totally had sex with Sam! It was the best feeling I ever felt! Her pussy was so fine and tight! DAMMIT! I gotta go to bed! Best birthday present ever!

**March 5th,2010 Friday 4:03 pm**

Freddie knew about last night. He asked if I had fun last night. I asked why he wanted to know. He said Sam told him about it.

**8:38 pm**

How is Sam giving such AMAZING blow jobs? Damn she is good at that!

**A/N:A little short for such a big event. I could have made a longer chapter but, I was in a hurry to get this one out.  
Next Up!**

**iHang Out!**

**INFO-Freddie and HD just being guys  
while the girls are at Build-a-Bra.**


	4. March6th '10 iHang Out

**March 6th,2010 Saturday 1:02 pm**

Well me and Freddie are just hanging out. The girls are at build-a-bra.I hope Sam makes a sexy one.  
Freddie and I are going to ask each other questions.

_Freddie:_What was it like fucking Sam?

_Me:_It was amazing!

_Me:_Who is the hottest girl you ever seen?

_Freddie:_Carly.

_Freddie:_Which one,Playbunny or Rustler?

_Me:_Playbunny.

_Me:_What is your favorite Game Master game?

_Freddie:_Legend of Argonath, the first one.

_Freddie:_What is yours?

_Me:_Grand Theft Car San Angeles.

_Me:_What character did you choose in Legend of Argonath?

_Freddie:_Umi,because she is the most bad-ass.

The girls are back.  
I have to go to my room.  
With Sam of course.

**1:53 pm**

Wow! Sam just let me cum in her mouth!OMG!

**A/N:Well there you go. I finally got it done!  
Next up!**

**iWitness**

**INFO-HD sees a guy go behind the school and an hour later it blows up.**


	5. March8th9th '10 iWitness

**March 8th,2010 Monday 7:23 am**

I am heading to school.

**7:54 am**

I just saw some weird looking guy go behind the school. He was carrying something in a black bag.

I don't know if I should tell some one or not. I'll just go on to school like normal and pretend I saw nothing.

**6:02 pm**

I didn't have a chance to update the journal but I am so traumatized by what happened. I was just sitting in class when all of a sudden we all heard a loud noise and the walls started shaking. Then the fire alarms go off and everyone is running scared as hell from what happened. Turns out one of the classrooms had a bomb placed on the wall outside of it. One person actually got hurt from it. Luckily the whole class was on the other side of the room when it happened. The person hurt was sharpening their pencil when it happened. I think the person who did it was the guy I saw this morning. I only told Sam I saw him go back there.

**9:05 pm**

I can't sleep because I am the only witness for finding the suspect who did it and I haven't told anyone who can help. This guilt is killing me.

**March 9th,2010 Tuesday 1:42 am**

I still just sit here imagining the family of the girl who was hurt wanting to know who did it and nobody being able to answer.

**10:00 am**

No school (obviously) but I am going to the police station to tell them what I saw.

**10:51 am**

They said they know where this guy is and they will bring him down. I can't believe I didn't just do it to begin with.

**A/N:Well that was a very interesting chapter. I guess it is time for the next chapter announcement?**

**iTherapy!**

**INFO-HD needs therapy after what happened.**

**That's all folks! **


	6. March9th10th11th '10 iTherapy

**March 9th,2010 Tuesday 1:02 pm**

Well I am at the therapist office. They are nuts for thinking I need therapy. I just heard a loud boom and ran outside. I didn't see anything so I am not too traumatized. Geez.

**2:56 pm**

Well I just got out. They said to comeback tomorrow. Why the fuck do I need to come back? This is ridiculous.

**7:34 pm**

I ate supper and headed to Sam's House and when I got there I had to tell her I couldn't fuck her because I am having a physical tomorrow. This sucks.

**March 10th,2010 Wednesday 11:21 am**

We are here,update after I am out.

**1:01 pm**

Out,I just need to say,worst day EVER! Even worse than when Sam broke up with me. Well not THAT bad but still terrible. Going home now.

**March 11th,2010 Thursday 11:23 am**

Here again at the therapist. Today is my last day. I don't give a fuck if my parents say I have to go back,I'm not.

**1:00 pm**

Well I got out again and THEY said I don't have to come back so yay me! Going to Sam's house next for some fun.

**A/N:Very crazy chapter,haha get it? I made a pun! LOLZ! Just kidding. Next Chapter announcement time?**

**iSpaced Out**

**Get where I'm going with this? iCARLY EPISODE WITH HD ENVOLVED!**

**HOLY CRAP! AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**See ya.**


	7. March12th13th '10 iSpaced Out

**March 12th,2010 Friday 8:02 pm**

Just because a room in our school blew up doesn't mean we can't do iCarly. That is what I am doing. I am preparing.

**8:34 pm**

Well um,I was just dancing with me light up pants and some viewers,when some billionaire just said he wants us to broadcast from space! We have to go to his place first though. Then I danced with him...yeah. I need some rest for tomorrow.

**March 13th,2010 Saturday 1:27 pm**

Well I am waiting for Carly and Freddie. I actually got to ride in a helicopter! That was awesome!

**1:41 pm**

They gave us some fruitbars and brought us to this room with a chair in the middle. Then some doofs came up and turns out,we got competition. We put on some clothes they give us and we sit in the chair that makes us feel like we are blasting off. It was pretty cool. Now we got to do something else.

**2:03 pm**

We then got in this thing that spun us around,upside down,and in every other direction. It was AWESOME! Now we got to stay in this space pod thing. Sam started a fight with Freddie and that was how we get to start off in their. It is our test for Space Madness. Sam and Freddie just couldn't get along.

**2:40 pm**

Well we just found the fire extinguisher and the beds. More than once too. It was really a terrible run for the upcoming iCarly. We can't sleep.

**4:23 pm**

Sam sneaked food in there and then Carly freaked out and busted a window so we lost. It really sucked.

**A/N:Well that was fun to do! Hope you guys enjoyed. Next chapter announcement?**

**iFace Patrick-Round 2**

**COMING SOON**

**Peace.**


	8. Aug28th29th30th '10 iFace Patrick Round2

**August 28th,2010** **Thursday** **3:31 pm**

Wow...I forgot about this thing...

It has been like 5 months since I last used this so I might be a little rusty on some of the stuff...

In the past 5 Months,we have fixed a pop stars career (sorta),Sam went to juvie,and we went looking for Bigfoot...yeah. So Now that all that is out of the way,I can continue my journal for 2010...yay!

**4:04 pm**

Well...interesting that I have found this program because Patrick Rebstock has moved back to Seattle...

**5:41 pm**

Guess who just almost got hit in the face...PATRICK! haha! It was HIGHlarious! Though I missed and hit a wall,he went crying to his mommy! He just walked up and started calling me names so I swung at him. I am back home now and don't know what to do...hm. Let me call Sam...

**August 29th,2010 Friday 7:16 am**

Just found out Patrick wants to have a one on one fight...in the same alleyway where me and Freddie fought...what the hell...

**3:27 pm**

I am going to do it...I am tired of Patrick! I get away from him just to turn around and see him again! I am going to end him once and for all...this is going to be it...I swear!

**4:21 pm**

Freddie,with camera in hand,counts down from 5...I need to go do this...

**5:53 pm**

...Freddie points to Carly and Sam who say,"I'm Sam!" and "I'm Carly and this is iCARLY! Today we have a special show...you all remember HD...well his worst enemy,Patrick,is going to try and fight HD...LIVE! So lets start this...it's PATRICK vs LOGAN ROUND 2!"

Then we fought...the most I can remember is when he fell over and hit his head on a barrel...there was blood dripped from my mouth and his head...it was actually pretty cool! But unfortunately they had to shut down the show...Freddie filmed it but didn't stream it. At the end of the fight,I punched him in the face one good time and he kicked me in the face. The worst thing is he was wearing cleats... Yes,those shoes made for playing soccer. Lucky me it was rubber not metal but DAMN that hurt...

I figured this would be over but I lost the fight... So,I am going to do it again...NOW!

**6:02 pm**

IT IS OVER! I won! I slammed his head into the barrel again and he was OUT! Now his parents are threatening to press charges. Why? He started it. I don't know what will happen...but hopefully I will be able to sleep in my own room rater than at juvie...

**7:44 pm**

Well I am going to sleep...my parents locked me in my room because I am grounded BUT they left my computer in here with me so I can still do my journal...**NOTE:**My parents can be REALLY stupid sometimes...yay! Good night journal...

**August 30th,2010 Saturday 11:23 am**

Patrick is moving to Canada...WEEEEEEEEEE! No more Patrick in my life! IT IS ALL OVER! I AM FRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Kinda...I'm still grounded...but my dad was lenient and said it was only for two weeks because he knew the Rebstocks... so YAY!

* * *

**A/N:I am back! Next chapter announcement...**

**iAm Jealous of Logan**

**INFO-If one thing could threaten Sam and Logan's relationship...it's jealousy...Who wants who?**


	9. Aug30thSept3rd '10 iAm Jealous of Logan

**August 31st,2010 Sunday 5:11 pm **

Well today started out interesting...Freddie broke up with Carly. At this point I don't know why,but I am sure I will soon...

**5:34 pm**

What did I say? It was because he doesn't like her anymore. He said he likes someone else. Carly is really upset so me and Sam are going to go over and try to comfort her...

**6:12 pm**

I am at her place. She is REALLY sad right now...like wow... I am about to go talk to Freddie and try to get him to calm her down. Sam and me can't do anything so...

* * *

**STORY**

Freddie was sitting in his room,when he heard his friend Logan walk in the apartment.

Logan asked,"Hey,um,I know this is a lot to ask of you,but could you come try to calm Carly down with me and Sam?"

Freddie said,"Why should I? She didn't tell you everything obviously... Listen,you should leave now."

"Why? Did I say something bad?"

Freddie replied,"Just go ask Carly to tell you the ENTIRE story,jerkface!"

Freddie pushes Logan out of his room and slams the door shut.

* * *

**6:20 pm**

Freddie was like really rude to me! Did he not learn his lesson LAST time we fought? Or when I fought Patrick? What is wrong with him... Anyway,he told me to ask Carly about the WHOLE story,so I will.

**6:41 pm  
**

I decided to stop by the Groovy Smoothie first. The reason Freddie was so rude is because...he...likes Sam. I didn't tell her yet (by the time I go back over this,I probably have). So,that's what is happening...

**8:05 pm**

Time for me and Sam to have fun night! YAY!

**September 1st,2010 Monday 1:48 am**

I went to get some juice when I heard my phone get a Text...

TRANSFER

**From:Freddie(923-2376) {DO NOT REALLY CALL}**

I want Sam. I am prepared to fight you for her. When and Where?

I said in the morning at the "Alleyway of Blood". Yes,I named that alleyway.

**7:07 am**

I am here...he is no

eowifh

fbpiojfgbpf] kgqfg;wfrkgb-pfqeo[#rfgvq

**8:21 am**

SON OF A BITCH!

The guy came up behind me with a rubber cord and hit me in the back with it! I have these giant whelps on my back! The guy is a fuckin psychopath! Oh my god! It hurts so bad! Need to apply some medicine so...

**3:31 pm**

Carly is trying to calm ME down now. Sam is just sitting there telling me she will get him back. Carly is freaking HURTING ME! She keeps rubbing my back which already hurts... I will get him back...

**September 2nd,2010 Tuesday 5:10 pm**

I freaking walk into Sam's house to find HIM kissing her! She was kicking at him,but he just kept going. I grabbed him by his shirt and THREW him out of the house. I told him if he doesn't learn some self control, then I was going to report him. Hopefully this ends here.

**6:22 pm**

I finally understand how to stop him...I am going to tell his mom...

If that doesn't work,I am going straight for all of his equipment and pushing it down the Shay's stairs...

**7:10 pm**

He stopped. His mom got onto him BIG time... He asked Carly if she would take him back. She said yes and now everything is the way it should be... I hear Sam's mom has some news for us all... Wonder what it is.

**A/N:WOW! I believe that is my longest entry yet! Ready for the NEXT chapter? Oh you will be...it is...**

**iSam's Dad!**

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! **

**Peace**


	10. Sept3rdTHRUSept7th '10 iSam's Dad

**September 3rd,2010 Wednesday 4:33 pm**

I am at Sam's house...waiting for the news...

**4:51 pm**

Wow...Sam's dad is finally coming to see her for the first time in 15 years...

What the hell is wrong with him? Does he REALLY think he can just leave and come back after 15 years? I need to comfort Sam...she is like really pissed.

**September 4th,2010 Thursday 11:21 pm**

We have no school today,so we are preparing for the big day...the day the biggest douchebag in the world returns to his daughter after 15 years...

**2:01 pm**

Knock on the door,I will answer it.

**5:43 pm**

A big guy walked inside the house,wearing this suit and black shades. He had blonde hair. He says he wants to bring Sam and her mom to live with him...I just don't know what is going to happen...

**11:43 pm**

Sam says she doesn't want to because this man,her biological male parent,lives far far away. She wouldn't say exactly where. I just hope this isn't the beginning of a repeat from what happened last year...I don't think I can handle another breakup with Sam...

**September 5th,2010 Friday 8:08 am**

No school again...ugh. I wonder what Sam is doing right now...probably sleeping...

**10:30 pm**

This is it...Sam is moving...she finally told me where,she is moving to San Francisco...why? FUCK!

**September 6th,2010 Saturday 12:22 pm**

The day Sam moves...

I never thought THIS would happen. I mean,I was always sorta waiting for me to move back to Tennessee. I never thought SAM would move away. I guess I better make the most of it.

**2:10 pm**

We just had sex again...probably for the last time too. Why is this happening to me? What did I do to deserve this?

**6:02 pm**

Well,lucky me,their flight was delayed until tomorrow. That gives me one last day to say goodbye. How will iCarly go now? What will Freddie think about this? There is so much we haven't got to do yet. I just don't understand what I did to deserve this...I'm a good person! I only fight when people start it. I never hit girls. I am polite. I try my best to be as good as I can. Why me?

**September 7th,2010 Sunday 1:23 pm**

Carly,Sam,and me were all crying a minute ago. I am probably going to kill myself after this. Please just know,it is all because Jason Puckett came down here and took my soul-mate from me.

**7:35 pm**

Guess what...ALL NIGHT SEX PARTY FOR ME AND SAM! WEEEEE! Her mom finally realized

how much of a douche Jason was! THEY AREN'T MOVING! YAY!

**September 8th,2010 Monday 2:06 am**

Just cam for the 5th time. Wow. Sam is amazing. I hope we never break up. This is the best sex I have had since the first time! If I died right now,I would be okay with it. Now I am so tired,I am just going to sleep.

**A/N:Wow. That is probably the most I have ever written curse words ever. Well,next chapter announcement time.**

**iHave News**

**INFO-Sam has some news for Logan that may change the face of the iCarly world...**

**STAY TUNED**

**Peace!**


	11. Sept8thTHRUOct4th '10 iHave News

**September 8th,2010 Monday 7:33 am**

Had a fun night but I need school.

**September 30th,2010 Thursday 5:41 pm**

No update due to how much school work I have had lately. I figured this is a journal worthy event...Sam came up to me today telling me she had news. I figured she wanted to break up or something but no. Not at all. Something else is happening. She told me she is pregnant. Now I am not often shocked,but right then,I was totally flabbergasted. Wow. I did NOT expect that. I just don't know what to think of this. The way Sam acts usually would kill the baby. She can't tell anyone so. I just don't know.

I guess I just need some sleep. I am having a mini panic attack here. I am so confused and lost. I feel sick now too. Wow. This is just crazy. All too soon.

**October 1st,2010 Friday 3:33 pm**

Sam hasn't talked to me all day hardly. She asked me for a pencil in Mr. Henning's class and wanted me to give her the answers to our Algebra homework. But other than that,I have been lonely. I don't know what to do. I didn't mean to do this to her. I wore protection too! What more could I have done besides not cum? I am just so fed up with this shit. I am going to listen to Nirvana. FUTURE ME:Please don't forget about this band. They are so COOL! Too bad Kurt died.

**October 2nd,2010 Saturday 1:47 am**

It is like the bombing all over again. I feel guilty. I can't sleep. I actually did fall asleep...but then had nightmares about dead babies. I am losing all control here. I don't know how much of this I can take. It is all going down hill.

**12:21 pm**

It is starting to get to me. I am beginning to fall in and out of sleep. I hope this is just a phase.

**8:53 pm**

I am starting to think this is never going to end. I am still going crazy here. I don't know why. It is so weird.

**October 3rd,2010 Sunday 3:02 am**

Am I alive? I must be alive to be making this.

**8:35 am**

There must be a way to sleep! I have never felt this way before. I don't know what to do. I am hopeless.

**5:11 pm**

SAM! SHE ACTUALLY SPOKE TO ME! She said everything was going to be fine. To not worry. But how long can I be calm? I know this is all my fault. I can't fix it. It is just going to have to happen. I have no way to stop it. What can I do? Why is this all happening? WHY?

**10:10 pm**

I have to sleep for school. I don't know if I can make it another day. I hope this isn't my last update. This is crazy. I feel like I am dreaming,but at the same time,feel completely awake. Weird stuff.

**October 4th,2010 Monday 3:14 pm**

Had an average day at school. I think I might be mellowing out. I think I am calming down. I might actually get through this! I don't know. I hope so.

**7:57 pm**

I just got some news...FALSE ALARM! All that time I was freaking out over nothing! Sam isn't pregnant! I am so glad that she isn't. I am only 16! I can't handle that just yet. I learned my lesson... Now I need to sleep. YAY! Good night Future Self.

**A/N:That was pretty epic. Probably my most favorite yet. I have put a lot of work into this one. I am ready to announce the next chapter.**

**iAm Atheist**

**INFO-Logan reveals he is atheist. Don't we all have freedom of religion?**

**YAY! Stay tuned!**


	12. Oct5thTHRUOct9th '10 iAm Atheist

**October 5th,2010 Tuesday 3:55 pm**

Well today I had to put up with Ms. Briggs. She is all like "I just realized,I don't like you,Logan!". What the hell did I do to her? Whatever. Carly wants us all to go to church with her. Um. Have I told them yet? I think I might have told Sam. I don't remember. Well I guess I should tell them.

**6:21 pm**

Total carnage. I shouldn't have done that. They freaked out! Both of them! Isn't this a free country? Isn't there a freedom of religion?

**8:09 pm**

Sam is apparently atheist too. She just agrees to go to church and falls asleep. Why didn't I do that? Now everyone is going to be on my case! UGH!

**11:40 pm**

Well tomorrow they are going. I'm still not. Why should I? I shouldn't have to practice a religion I do not believe in. Oh well. Good night journal.

**October 6th,2010 Wednesday 5:41 pm**

They are leaving now. I just don't know what to do here. I am bored. Sam! She came back here! Bye journal!

**8:18 pm**

Wow. Great stuff happened. They just got back so. Sam is going home and I am going to my place. SLEEPY TIME!

**October 8th,2010 Friday 7:03 pm**

I WISH THEY WOULD STOP! Geez. What does a guy gotta do to get some peace around here?

I just want to rest! We got iCarly in an hour and they just KEEP bugging me about the whole religion thing...UGH! SHUT UP!

**10:32 pm**

iCarly went great! Not really. Carly thought it was smart to bring the fight to the internet. She told the whole world I was an atheist. What do you think happened? We lost over half of our audience. Good job Carly! NOTE:Carly can be VERY stupid...did I already say that? Oh well. Good night journal.

**October 9th,2010 Saturday 10:37 am**

Not feeling good today. But CARLY WON'T GET OFF MY ASS!

**11:01 am**

How long are they gonna keep this up? I mean REALLY! She just won't quit with this whole atheist thing. I am so sick of it! Literally! I am getting sick now! UGH!

**12:42 pm**

Oh why oh why?

Must I go through this?

All I ever wanted

Was a kiss,

From a blond headed bully.

I probably should have thought more fully.

ATHEISM-A Poem By HD.

**3:14 pm**

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! SHUT UP YOU GUYS! I am assuming they have nothing better to do than try to convert me to Christianity. I WISH IT WOULD STOP!

**4:00 pm**

I think I made them understand. I think this is over! I AM FREE! WWWWWWEEEEEEE!

Sexy Party Time! haha. Bye Journal.

**A/N:Did you guys like the poem? It is the first poem I have ever written. Next Chapter announcement?**

**iMeet Dustin  
**

**See ya!  
**


	13. Oct12thTHRUOct14th '10 iMeet Dustin

**A/N: Change of plans! I couldn't think of enough stuff to put in "iHangout Part II", so I am changing it to this, "iMeet Dustin". Enjoy!**

* * *

**October 12th,2010 Tuesday 3:32 pm**

I met this really cool guy at school today, his name is Dustin. He is an artist. He gave me this really cool drawing he did of the grim reaper. I asked him to make a drawing of me,Carly,and Sam. He said he would. He is coming over tomorrow to do it. Should be fun!

**7:11 pm**

Sam came over here and asked about Dustin. I told her about him,and she just assumed she wouldn't like him. I tried to get her to understand,but she just kept calling him a nerd. Oh well.

**October 13th,2010 Wednesday 4:09 pm  
**

Dustin is here to draw us. We are going to hang the poster up in the main lobby of the school. Hopefully Principal Franklin won't make us take it down.

**6:37 pm**

He still isn't done. He will come over tomorrow to finish it. Now me and Sam are going to go over to my place and have fun!

**October 14th,2010 Thursday 5:18 pm**

Done! It looks really nice! We are going to hang it up tomorrow.

**6:21 pm**

Dustin just watched iCarly for the first time and said he hated it. He took his drawing and ripped it to shreds. He said he didn't want to be associated with us. What the fuck,man?

**October 15th,2010 Friday 8:21 pm**

Me and Freddie beat his ass. I don't know why he was so mean all of a sudden. Whatever though.

**##:#1 p+**

What is up with the time on this post? Why is it doing that? Oh no! This will have to be my last post for a while! Hope I can get a new hard drive! hiug jgc tf iiujhbhi.

* * *

**A/N:Wow, This was a pretty good entry. A little short I think,but it was pretty good. This is the intro to another chapter coming soon *HINT HINT*. The journal program changed some of the characters HD typed to ones that took up less space on his hard drive. That is why the last sentence and the time stamp is messed up.**

**NEXT CHAPTER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**iChristmas!**

**INFO-*This is NOT based off the episode.* Christmas time is here, Logan doesn't have any money for presents! Sam gets Logan an expensive game,but Logan can't get her anything! What will Logan do?**

**Bye**


	14. Dec25th '10 iChristmas

**December 25th,2010 Saturday (CHRISTMAS) 8:43 am**

New hard drive! Even though I am atheist, I still give and receive gifts on the winter solstice, remember to tell people that when they bring it up in an argument. But this year, I don't have that much money. What should I do?

**9:10 am**

SAM GOT ME THE GAME, LEGEND OF ARGONATH 2! OMG! Too bad I don't have anything to give her...what should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO!

**10:23 am**

Mom doesn't have any money, dad is out in town...what SHOULD I DO!

**10:34 am**

I am literally running around in circles thinking about what I should do. I am losing it here. I don't want to be mean to Sam. I really have no clue as to what to do!

**11:10 am**

She still hasn't asked for her present from me yet. WHAT SHOULD I DO?

**2:09 pm**

Logan, I know you didn't get me a present yet. That is fine! You can stop running around in circles as soon as you read this! I won't break up with you. -Sam

**2:13 pm**

I don't know what to do! Where should I go? AHHH! Can't think of a place to go! OH MY GOSH!

**2:45 pm**

I am an idiot. How did I not notice Sam posted in here. DOOP DEE DOOP!

**7:19 pm**

Today has been hectic,but at the end of the day, it all worked out. Sam was totally cool with me not having money, I got the best game I have played this year, and I DID get Sam a present. As I was walking down the hallways I ran into a guy who gave me a box that had a REALLY pretty necklace in it. He said I could give it to who I want. I wrapped it up,put a bow on it, and gave it to Sam. HAPPY ENDINGS! Anyway, then we ate "winter solstice" dinner. Now me and Sam are going to celebrate on our own.

**11:42 pm**

Well, I did it. I just had the best sex ever. Sam is fucking amazing. I wouldn't give her up for anything. Just the perfect girl. Now tomorrow, I will be doing an ALL NIGHTER playing Legend of Argonath 2. Yay me! Good night journal.

**A/N: As HD said, "HAPPY ENDINGS!". Now, this is the big one. This is the chapter that will tie everything together, basically a giant reminiscing chapter. All the characters will be talking about their favorite things from this last year. THE FIRST EVER HD'S DIARY CHAPTER THAT IS MOSTLY NOT A DIARY ENTRY!**

**iReminisce**

**INFO- HD,Sam,Freddie,and Carly, share their favorite things that have happened over the course of the year. What will happen? Will secrets be revealed? Come countdown to the new year with the cast of HD'S DIARY. **


	15. Dec31stJan1st '10 thru '11 iReminisce

**December 31st,2010 Friday 10:32 pm**

Here we are. The whole iCarly gang in a room, together, watching the New Year's parade.

I'll type the countdown when it gets here.

* * *

**STORY**

Logan looked over at Sam. She was lost in the parade. Logan closed his laptop after putting in an entry and sit it on the coffee table. The four kids were watching the New Year's parade in New York. They all had to do iCarly today and they had just finished and come downstairs to watch the parade.

Sam looked at Logan and said,"Why do you keep a journal anyway?"

"Because they are a great way to look back at all that has happened." Freddie said.

Logan replied,"Exactly. You should try to keep one! It would be great for you!"

"No way,"Sam said,"I always thought they were stupid."

Carly entered the conversation,"I used to keep one. They were really fun to keep up with!"

"Eh, I'll pass,"Sam replied.

They all turned back to the television. It had been a crazy year for them all. Logan had lost a girlfriend, met new people,and fought friends. Sam had been stuck in a love triangle,been sent to juvie,and had seen her dad for the first time in fifteen years. Carly and Freddie had it rough too. They were about to look back at it all.

"Hey Fredd-aloupe, what was your favorite thing that happened this year?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. I guess just being able to do iCarly all year without many problems."

"Logan?"Freddie nodded.

"Beating the SHIT out of Patrick! Yeah! What about you Sam?"He asked.

"I guess finding out I was not pregnant! Thank goodness! I was more scared than you were,Logan!" She answered.

"Carly?"Freddie asked.

"I guess still being with you."She said, leaning in to kiss him.

Then Logan leaned in to kiss Sam. Sam pulled away,"What about our worst times of the year?"

"Having to fight Freddie."Logan confessed.

"Getting beat up by Logan,"Freddie said.

"Breaking up with Freddie."Carly said.

"Going to juvie."Sam answered her own question.

A float that had Girlie Cow on it started going down Time Square.

"You know, this whole year has been drama,"Logan thought aloud.

"Yeah, but next year will be better! I hope."Carly replied.

"I do too,"Freddie said.

Despite everything, they were happy. They were just two guys and their girlfriends, sitting and reminiscing about the past year. It had been crazy, but they survived it all. Logan looked up at the clock, **11:25**. He should update his journal, he thought.

* * *

**11:25 pm**

We all just started thinking about our favorite, and least favorite, things that had happened this year. I hope next year will be better. Now, more waiting.

* * *

"There,"Logan said aloud.

Sam grunted.

"What?"He asked.

"Why are you doing _that_ instead of snuggling with me?"Sam asked.

"Well, when we are old, I would like to have a record of everything that has happened this year, sorry Sam."Logan said.

Then they started to kiss again.

"Aw,"Carly whispered. She slapped Freddie in the head and nodded toward Sam and HD.

"Oh!"Freddie said quickly, leaning in to kiss Carly.

Sam opened her eyes and looked at the clock, **11:57 pm**.

She pulled away and said,"Here we go!" Logan grabbed his laptop and got ready for the countdown. All the floats had already passed, now they were waiting for the countdown.

* * *

**11:59 pm**

Here we go!

Haha, Freddie started counting down like he does for iCarly.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1,

**January 1st,2011 Saturday 12:00 am (NEW YEAR'S DAY)**

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

* * *

Everyone stood up and cheered. It was now 2011. They were prepared to go through another year. It was the last year they would be doing iCarly, for in 2012 they would be 18 and would have to go to college. The two couples kissed. Carly and Freddie went upstairs to Carly's room. Sam and Logan went to Logan's apartment. They would have private time that night.

* * *

**4:11 am**

Well, I don't know what Freddie and Carly just did, but me and Sam just had sex for like the hundredth time since I got here. I am enjoying myself. I am having fun. Here is to the future. Goodnight Journal.

* * *

Logan laid his laptop on the side table and snuggled with Sam.

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END! I know it seems like it, but no. It is only the mark of half of the story. There will be at least 10 more chapters. This is the longest chapter yet, I spent hours on it, so I hope you liked it. Here is to the future! Now for the next chapter announcement?**

**iBegin The Year!**

**See ya.**


	16. Jan1st '11 iBegin The Year

**January 1st,2011 Saturday 2:12 pm (NEW YEAR'S DAY)**

I just woke up. It has been a crazy night. Sam is in the shower, I might join her.

**2:31 pm**

Fun, wet, slippery sex. Weird, but fun experience. Anyways, we are going to the Groovy Smoothie.

**2:58 pm**

T-Bo just asked if we wanted a chicken pot pie...HE WAS CARRYING THEM ON A STICK! In more important news, I just saw that Ricardo guy who used to live in Selmer. He was the one who took Shannon from me. He just went over to the Bushwell. Well, him and Shannon. He had his arm around her. I am worried now.

**3:19 pm**

Sam thinks I should just get rid of this. She doesn't understand. I found out why Ricardo and Shannon are here, Ricardo's aunt lives in 8-H. Well, Spencer changed the signs, so it says she lives in 8-D. Anyways, I am bored. I guess I can just make out with Sam. Yeah. That is what I will do.

**4:23 pm**

Guess who just came over to _our _apartment. Ricardo and Shannon. Shannon is being a bitch to Sam. Ricardo is always an asshole so this should be fun.

* * *

**STORY**

"Why is _that_ here, Logan? Didn't she break up with you?" Shannon asked.

"I knew Logan didn't want you anymore, so I asked him back out. Why is it any of you business anyway, whore?"Sam replied.

"What did you just call my girlfriend? Puta?"Ricardo said back.

Sam looks at Logan, Logan shakes his head. He had no idea what that meant.

"Listen assholes. Why don't you just leave. We don't like either one of you."Logan stated.

"Chinga usted!"Ricardo said in Spanish.

"Why don't you use phrases we understand. It will be more insulting that way."Sam said.

"FUCK YOU!"Ricardo yelled. The couple stormed out of the Knipp apartment.

Logan looks up at the time,** 4:40**.

* * *

**4:40 pm**

Ricardo was yelling Spanish insults at us. I don't know what any of it meant, but they left.

Good thing too. I was about to jump up and tackle him. Anyways. I am going to watch TV now.

**8:57 pm**

I think Sam just woke up my parents with her moaning. Anyways, I am going to go to sleep now. What a great way to start the year. Ugh. Maybe tomorrow will be better. I hope. Goodnight journal.

**A/N: This was a fun one, and a good follow up to the longest chapter I have ever written for any story. The last chapter was almost 1,000 words. That is a record for me. At least 9 more chapters left. Next chapter announcement!**

**iHave Drama!**

**INFO-Lots of drama in this one! Ricardo and his friend VS HD and Freddie, someone's heart gets broken, and Gibby finally comes into the story! This chapter will be an EPIC of EPICNESS.**

**Bye.**

**P.S.- I have been on a writing frenzy lately. I have SO many ideas. I cracked out two chapters in one day, one of them being 1,000 words long! Expect the next chapter to be up today as well.**


	17. Jan2nd '11 iHave Drama

**January 2nd,2011 Sunday 12:12 pm**

Well I just woke up to the sound of Mrs. Benson yelling like a maniac. I'm gonna go check it out.

**12:19 pm**

Well Freddie got into a fight with one of Ricardo's friends, Hector. I am going to go make sure he is okay.

**12:32 pm**

He is fine...I need to get something to drink...Ah, Dr. Fizz.

**12:54 pm**

RICARDO! THAT BITCH! He pushed me down and kicked my foot and said, "That is just a sample of what me and my friend are going to do to you and Fredweiner." I AM GOING TO KICK HIS ASS!

**1:23 pm**

Got an IM invite from Freddie, TRANSFER!

* * *

**Welcome!**

**LoganK226 Signed In**

**TechMasta: **hey

**LoganK226: **what up?

**TechMasta: **nuthin much...what are we gonna do bout ricardo?

**LoganK226: **idk. maybe we can just fight them.

**TechMasta: **ya! we can fight in that alleyway! me vs hector, you vs ricardo!

**LoganK226: **sure. i am down. wat time?

**TechMasta:** um...how about at 8 o' clock.

**LoganK226: **kk i g2g, cya.

**TechMasta:** bye

**LoganK226 Signed Out**

**TechMasta Signed Out**

* * *

Haven't done that in a while.

**7:52 pm**

Me and Freddie are heading out. We are gonna kick these guys asses!

* * *

**STORY**

Logan and Freddie walk out to the "Alleyway of Blood". They look around for their opponents. Then, Carly and Sam come outside. They are all looking for Ricardo and Hector. Logan turns around and sees a silhouette of two people. Freddie picks up a rock and throws it at them. They charge at Logan and Freddie.

Logan swings but misses.

Freddie elbows Hector in the face. He turns around and gets kneed in the stomach by Ricardo.

Shannon comes up behind Carly & Sam.

Logan grabs Ricardo and turns him around. He punches Ricardo in the back repeatedly.

Hector jumps up and swings with a right hook. Freddie dodges and tackles Hector.

As Ricardo tries to turn and face Logan, he gets elbowed in the face by Freddie.

Ricardo's nose starts to bleed and HD only makes it worse by kicking him in it.

Logan yells, "OW!" as Hector picks up a barrel and hits him in the back with it. Logan falls to his knees. He drives his elbow right into Hector's crotch.

"Logan! Kick his butt!", Sam yells from the side.

Logan gets up and literally kicks Hector in the butt.

Freddie gets Hector in an arm hold similar to the one Logan put him in, in 2009. Freddie then goes to break his arm, but Ricardo runs up and hit Freddie in the face.

Logan grabs Ricardo and puts him in the same arm hold. Freddie gets up and hits Hector in the face and puts him in the arm hold.

Logan looks at Freddie and nods. Simultaneously, they break the two Mexicans' arms.

"AHHH!", Ricardo screams at the top of his lungs.

They drop the two and go over to their girlfriends.

Shannon runs over to Ricardo, "Are you okay?"

"NO I'M NOT OKAY, YOU STUPID PUTA! IT'S OVER BETWEEN US! Ow! Ouch!" He answers.

Shannon runs away crying. HD & Freddie go inside the Bushwell with Carly & Sam, leaving Hector & Ricardo outside, alone, with broken arms.

When everybody else is inside, Gibby runs over to the alleyway and asks, "What did I mi-. Aw man! I miss all the fun." and walks back home with his head down low.

* * *

**8:23 pm**

It is over. In more ways than one. Ricardo broke up with Shannon and me and Freddie broke Hector & Ricardo's arms. YAY! Now I am going to go to sleep. Well, maybe I should get a shower first...hmm. Oh well. last update for this entry, goodnight journal...

**A/N:Wow! Long chapters FTW! Anyway, that was waaaayyy too long. I never intended to write that long of a fight. Oh well. It was fun. I don't know how long this is, but it is pretty long! **

**At least 8 more chapters left! Next chapter announcement time!**

**iPrank Call**

**INFO- The third chapter of HD's Journal had four websites/shows that could be chosen: Nevelocity, iCarly, Movie Buzz, and Friday Night Cranks. Three of the four have already appeared in this series...Friday Night Cranks has not...until now. The iCarly gang do prank calls with Jared and Kristin!**

**See ya later!**


	18. Jan7th '11 iPrank Call

**January 7th,2011 Friday 9:21 pm**

We are being allowed to connect to Friday Night Cranks LIVE! We are going to basically be on the show! This is great! The iCarly this week was pre-recorded. Freddie is getting us connected now.

**9:24 pm**

We are on! We are on Friday Night Cranks! I will update the journal after the show!

* * *

**STORY**

Freddie nodded to the hosts of iCarly: Carly, Sam, & Logan. They were on the popular prank call show, Friday Night Cranks.

"We are on now. We got some interesting requests from you guys this week. Also, we are connected to the iCarly gang via WI-FI. Which call should we start with first, Kristin?" Jared asked.

"I thought we could start with the one where we have to call that guy who collects goat seamen...or the guy looking for a 'mother' figure. What do you think, iCarly?"Kristin responded.

"Well...um,"Freddie said looking around.

"The 'mother' figure guy,"Sam said. (**A/N: This is a real prank call done by them! Check my profile for them!)**

"Okay,"Jared says, connecting to a number with the Flyght Internet Phone Service. He gets his gay person voice ready.

**8 MINUTES LATER**

Everybody starts laughing at the prank call they just did.

"Okay, now we should do the soda prank. The one where we call a gas station and say we have a delivery of sodas,"Jared says.

"Who is gonna do this one?"Kristin asks.

"I want to!"Sam blurts out.

"Okay then, here, press star seventy-nine on your phone then press these numbers,"Jared says, pointing at the screen with the list of numbers and pranks.

"Okay...and...done. Shhh,"Sam says.

"Hello?"A Italian guy answers.

"Hello, I am here with your delivery of Peppy Colas,"Sam says.

"Alright, just bring them on in..."He says.

"I need some help! These things weigh a lot!"Sam exclaimed.

"Well okay...I don't see you...where are you?"He asks.

"Over by pump 3,"Sam answers.

"No you aren't! That is a green SUV...Are you messin' with me?"He asks.

"NO! Now help me get these packs of Peppy Cola! I need to make a delivery at the Raceday gas station!"She says.

"I am sorry! I don't see you though! You aren't out there!"He says

"YES I AM! Look, if you want these sodas, you got to help me!"She explains.

"I don't see you out here! You must be at a different 24/7 gas station!"

"No! Ugh, wave your arms around."Sam demands.

"Okay."He says.

"I see you! How come you can't see me?"

"I don't know okay! It's cold out, so I am going back in! If you need to, comeback later!"

The phone call ends. Everybody bursts into laughter.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Now the prank call to Hey Food, we are going to call and say we dropped our 'package' in the store and that nobody should touch it. If all goes according to plan, they will think it is a bomb."Jared tells the audience.

"I want this one!"HD yells out. He takes out his phone. "Which number is it on the list?"

"Third one from the bottom,"Jared says.

"Okay..."

"Hello?"A woman answers.

"Hello, may I speak to a manager?"Logan asks

"Speaking."She says

"Well, you see, I dropped a...um...package, in your store tonight..."

"Okay, where do you think you dropped it?"She asks

"Well, that isn't important. If you touch it...um...you may just cause yourself and everybody in the store, to see bright lights,"Logan explains.

"Um...yes...I am guessing this is a terrorist threat. You dropped a bomb in here, didn't you?"She asks

"What? NO! It is a generator with a dozen bright lights plugged into it!"Logan says.

"What? Is this a prank?"

"Um n-" The phone connection is lost. Everybody starts to laugh again.

Logan looks up at the clock,**10:54**.

"Well guys, hope you enjoyed tonight's show. See you guys next Friday HOPEFULLY. Thanks for the iCarly gang for coming on! Bye guys!"Jared says.

Everybody starts to say bye as Jared stops the show. "Great show you guys!" Carly says.

"We got to go. Bye guys!"Freddie says.

The gang ends the connection to the FNC gang and gets up. They head to their own homes. Carly goes to her room, Freddie heads across the hall, Logan heads down a floor, and Sam heads toward the bus stop. After they give their good nights, of course.

* * *

**11:11 pm**

Well I am all done now. That was fun! Maybe we can do it a gain sometime! I am going to sleep now...goodnight journal.

**A/N: Wow! Another long chapter! Anyways, as I said before, there will be links to videos of the prank calls done in this chapter on my profile.  
Next Chapter Announcement!**

**iTake On Nevel**

**INFO-Nevel is finally coming to the series! He hijacks the iCarly website and they are not happy about it. What will happen with HD around?  
**

**P.S.- LONGEST CHAPTER YET! I wish this didn't have to be the longest, but whatever.**


	19. Jan12thTHRU16th '11 iTake On Nevel

**January 12th,2011 Wednesday 11:48 am**

Well, we got to do rehearsals for iCarly today. We were let out of school because the roads iced over. Then me,Sam,and Freddie are going to film a video for the website. It should be fun.

**2:01 pm**

Done. The video was a Guess What I Am Sitting On. Fun times.

**January 14th,2011 Friday 7:51 pm**

iCarly in 9 minutes!

**7:59 pm**

Starting!

**8:43 pm**

We got hacked by some doof named Nevel Papperman. Wait a minute...

* * *

**.:FLASHBACK TO THE FIRST STORY:.**

**5:00 am.**

What should I do?

I can't sleep, due to the fact that I got an email from the contest holders. Here is what it said.

**FROM:WIN A CHANCE**

You have won!

Votes have been closed, due to the site crashing all the time, so you have won!

Of course you don't get to go anywhere until the end of May.

But thanks to our staff for choosing your video!

Choose from these and reply back!

**NEVELOCITY- Run by Nevel Papperman. One of the most viewed sites in the world.**

iCARLY- A show hosted by Carly Shay and co-host Samantha Puckett with Techinal Producer Freddie Benson. It is a comedy show.

FRIDAY NIGHT CRANKS- A show about prank calls. Live every Friday by Jared and Kristin with camera man Joe.

MOVIE BUZZ- A show about...well, movies! Run by Peter Rallis.

Choose wisely!

**(A/N: This was rewritten to be grammatically correct. The first story was terrible with grammar.)**

* * *

I have heard that name before! I could have been featured on his website when I entered the "WIN A CHANCE" contest! I didn't expect him to be a total douche! Wow! Now I have to kick his ass!

**9:21 pm**

I just got told the whole story about how he became iCarly's worst enemy. Wow...all because Carly didn't want to go out with him...insanity.

**January 15th,2011 Saturday 10:03 am**

I am brainstorming for a plane to stop Nevel. We found out today, that Nevel's mom is away for the week. Carly can't call her dad's friend from the Marines to help. We have seem to hit a little snag. Ugh.

**12:10 pm**

Sam has an idea that we probably can't accomplish. We should sneak in his house and trash his "nerd cave". Probably isn't going to happen, but it was still a pretty good idea.

**1:17 pm**

Well, I just checked the site. He has replaced the entire thing with a picture that says, "iCARLY HAS BEEN CANCELED. WE WILL NOT BE COMING BACK!". WHY IS HE DOING THIS?

**4:23 pm**

I have an idea...an idea that is so crazy...it just might work...YES! WE TURN HIM IN TO THE LCC!

**8:44 pm**

The LCC office closes at 4:00 pm and opens at 8:00 am. We just missed the time...I guess we will do it tomorrow.

**January 16th,2011 Sunday 8:09 am  
**

We did it. Our complaint is being looked at currently. Lets see what happens.

**10:01 am**

OMG! That skunkbag! He fixed the website this morning and then switched it back to that picture after the LCC called us! UGH!

**11:12 am**

He deleted it... is gone... :(

**12:35 pm**

The LCC saw it! They found out what happened! They restored iCarly to the way it was before Nevel hacked it! Even better, Nevelocity has been deleted and the domain is held by the LCC, so now he can't get it back! HAPPY ENDINGS! Bye journal!

**A/N: There! Done! At least 6 more chapters left! Next chapter announcement?**

**iFigure Out My Future**

**INFO- HD is faced with a life changing opportunity...what will he choose to do?**

**Peace **


	20. Jan23rdTHRU26th'11 iFigure Out My Future

**January 23rd,2011 Sunday 12:18 pm**

Well, there is school tomorrow...*sigh*...Oh well! I guess I better make the most of this free day!

**January 24th,2011 Monday 3:39 pm**

Wow...just...wow...

I got offered a scholarship to a huge, fancy school called Fornwood. They say I can get a free ride through college. I haven't been making _that_ good of grades! Why me?

**4:10 pm**

I just don't know what to do...I sit here thinking about what I should do. Sam thinks I should, but the school is in Portland, Oregon which is 3 and a half hours from here. Of course, my parents think I should. They are giving me a choice though...*sigh* again...

**5:50 pm**

I don't know what to do...this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I don't know what to do...

**6:06 pm**

"It's always something, before the late night.

Around the corner, there's always something waiting for you.

Can't hold their hands back, can't make the sun rise.

It's always something, you know it's always something."

Chorus from "It's Always Something" By Cage The Elephant.

**6:32 pm**

This is a hard decision to make...really...I don't know what I should do.

**7:44 pm**

!

**10:10 pm**

This is going to have to wait until tomorrow, I have until next week to decide. Good night journal, hello Sam!

**January 25th,2011 Tuesday 7:43 am**

I am going to school now. I really need to think about this.

**3:31 pm**

I am home...still no idea what I should do...

Leaving would mean I would have to stop iCarly a year early, I would have to leave my friends behind, and I would be far away from people I know...*sigh* But it means I would also get the best education in the area...

**4:01 pm**

Everybody says I should...I say I shouldn't...who should I listen to? Myself or my family...Why is this so hard?

**5:13 pm**

I think I should have some alone time. I don't think I need to be around people right now.

* * *

**STORY**

Logan told everybody he was heading out, then left. He was usually terrified of heights, but not tonight. He went all the way to the top of the Bushwell and leaned on the edge, looking out over the city.

In the back of his mind, he knew it was best to go, yet he didn't want to leave all he had fought to keep, behind.

He stood there, knowing he wasn't the only person in the world with problems. Should he stay, or should he go?

It was time to make a decision, even if it was one he didn't want to make.

He turned and walked back into the building. He knew what he was going to do.

* * *

**6:07 pm**

I know what I am going to do...I am going to stay. I can't leave all of this behind...

**9:26 pm**

My parents really want me to go. I can't do it. I must stay. Good night journal.

**January 26th,2011 Wednesday 3:42 pm**

I just saw on the news, Sam's dad died... What will Sam think of this?

**A/N: FINALLY! At least 5 more chapters left! Next chapter announcement time!**

**iSam's Dad Part 2**

**INFO- Sam's dad has died... what will happen now?**

**Later**


	21. Jan26thJan30th '11 iSam's Dad Part 2

**January 26th,2011 Wednesday 4:23 pm**

Sam just came over...I guess I should break the news to her...

* * *

**STORY**

Logan walked over to Sam, who just walked into his room.

"Sam...I don't know how to tell you this..."He said, nervously.

"What?"Sam asked.

"I just saw on the news...um...your dad,"He said turning toward the TV,"he was in a car accident. He...didn't make it."

Sam just stared at him with her mouth slightly open for a moment. She dashed out of the room, heading to her mom's house. Logan followed.

It was raining outside, _how appropriate,_ Logan thought. He found Sam trying to haul a cab.

"Why don't we just take the bus?"Logan asked, pointing to the bus that had just stopped.

They ran toward it, jumping on before the driver shut the doors. They rode the bus to Sam's mom's house.

She didn't take the news well. Logan knew, she still had feelings for Jason.

Hours later, Sam got a phone call from her long lost side of her family. They told her what they planned to do, and invited her and her mom to the funeral. "Can my boyfriend come too?" She asked. They said sure and Logan went back home, telling his parents the news.

* * *

**9:10 pm**

Well, looks like I am going to a funeral. What I want to know is, why Jason was still in Seattle? Didn't he go back to San Fran? Oh well. I need some sleep, good night journal.

**January 30th,2011 Sunday 11:21 am**

We are preparing for the big day...the day the biggest douchebag in the world is buried.

**12:03 pm**

We are heading out now, hopefully this won't take long.

**3:55 pm**

Just got back. Long day. It was so depressing. People were crying everywhere. I don't understand, leave your kid for 15 years and people are sad you are gone? What?

Anyway, things have been pretty depressing today. I think I even saw Sam shed a tear. Things are so hectic. I am going to be there for her. I am going to be there for her _and_ her mom. As a matter of a fact, I am going to go over there now. See ya journal.

**A/N:** **At least 4 chapters left! I always pictured chapter 10 as a 2 parter, I just never found a good time to write the second part. This wasn't even a very good time to write it. I had to get part 2 of iSam's Dad out of the way for another part 2...**

**iFight Dustin!**

**INFO-Dustin is making posters saying "Don't Watch iCarly!" and posting them all around the school! The title explains what will happen.**

**Yep**


	22. Jan31stTHRUFeb3rd '11 iFight Dustin

**February 3rd,2011 Thursday 3:24 pm**

Thinking about it now...I would have never fought him if I knew it would happen there. If I knew the consequences. This sucks.

**January 31st,2011 Monday 3:44 pm**

Dustin! He is messing with us again! He has posted posters all over the school saying "Don't Watch iCarly!". I hate him! Hopefully,tomorrow will be better!

Anyways, Sam and I are sitting here, watching Girlie Cow.

**February 1st,2011 Tuesday 4:23 pm**

We are fighting today! I am heading to the address he sent me in a minute.

**6:12 pm**

Our fight didn't last long, he ran away when I broke his glasses. I wonder what will happen tomorrow.

**February 2nd,2011 Wednesday 3:58 pm**

Things were tense today. We didn't fight, but we got close to it. This is getting ridiculous.

**February 3rd,2011 Thursday 7:21 am**

Heading to school now.

* * *

**STORY**

Logan got on the bus. _Hopefully, we won't fight today_, Logan thought, _this feud is going on too long_. The bus pulled up to Ridgeway. Logan walks in the school to see a group of kids laughing, with Dustin in the middle. Logan walked up and grabbed Dustin's shoulder, turning him toward Logan.

"Hey, what's the deal, man!"Dustin yelled.

"What are you laughing at?"Logan asked.

"The lunch menu,"Dustin said.

"Really?"Logan asked.

"No! We are laughing at you! HA HA HAAAA!"Dustin said, laughing.

Logan threw a punch into Dustin's stomach.

He looked at Logan and took his broken glasses off.

He swung at Logan's face, making spit fly out of his mouth.

Logan kicked Dustin's leg, causing him to fall to his knees.

He hit Logan in the groin, causing _him_ to fall to _his_ knees.

They threw a couple more punches before Principal Franklin started to come in the door.

Dustin laid on the floor, holding his nose (which was bleeding).

"Ohhhh! It hurts!"Dustin exclaimed.

"What is going on here?"Principal Franklin asked.

"Dus-"Logan started to say.

"LOGAN BEAT ME UP! FOR NO REASON, TOO!"Dustin yelled.

"Logan! You come with me. Dustin, you go to the nurse,"Franklin said.

He walked with the principal..._Why am I so STUPID? _He asked himself.

They got to his office. Logan sat down and the principal sat down at his computer.

"Logan. Why would you do that?"He asked.

"I wasn't the only one fighting!"Logan yelled.

"That isn't what I asked. I asked why you were fighting."He said.

"Look, I have been having problems with Dustin since October. They just recently got worse. He was making fun of me, so I hit him."

"Well, I have no choice. You will have detention for the rest of the day, an-"Principal Franklin started to say. Dustin walks in the room.

"Sir, can I talk to you?"He asked.

"Sure, wait right here Logan,"Franklin said.

Logan waited about five minutes for the Principal to walk back in. He finally did.

"Well Logan. I just saw what you did outside."He said.

"What? What did I do outside?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Two other students said they saw you spray paint a gang sign on the side of the school."

"I DID N-"

"Calm down, Logan. Don't deny it. Three students saw you do it. Now, as I was saying. Detention, and now that I have seen what you did earlier, I will have to suspend you. 20 days. I hope you learn your lesson."Principal Franklin said.

"Sir, you have lost my respect, believing those lies."Logan said, leaving to get his things.

* * *

**3:19 pm**

I hate him! I got suspended! The principal also told my mom that he was going to have to tell the Board about this. They will review the situation and make a decision, if they want to punish me further or not! THIS SUCKS!

**3:24 pm**

Thinking about it now...I would have never fought him if I knew it would happen there. If I knew the consequences. This sucks.

**A/N: WOW! Didn't expect that, did ya? Anyway. AT LEAST 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT!**

**Next chapter announcement?**

**iRun This School**

**INFO-Dustin has the school eating out of the palm of his hand. Franklin is taking his "good" ideas, he has a huge group of friends, and all the teacher think highly of him. Logan, Carly, Sam, and Freddie want to reveal him for what he really is. How can they do this?**

**(Inspiration from the game Bully)**

**Peace**


	23. Feb4thTHRU10th '11 iRun This School

**February 4th,2011 Friday 10:14 am**

Just got a text.

**From:Freddie(923-2376) {DO NOT REALLY CALL}**

Dustin is basically controlling the school! Will give you deets when we get home...

This can't be good.

**4:22 pm**

Wow...just, wow.

Principal Franklin is taking ideas from Dustin. There are Hall "Monitors" (who are Dustin's friends), a new dress code, and only 5 minutes between classes!

He started making fun of Freddie and Freddie told a teacher. THEY SAID DUSTIN WOULD NEVER DO THAT! This is insane!

**February 7th, 2011 Monday 12:31 pm**

Letter arrived this morning...I am on temporary expulsion. I can come back next year, but will fail this school grade! WHY!

**3:51 pm**

Dustin is still making things worse. He is nearly impossible to touch. This is too surreal.

**February 8****th****,2011 Tuesday 3:56 pm**

We need to think of a way to expose him for who he really is. How though?

**4:32 pm**

I don't know. We have no ideas.

**6:48 pm**

Just got a text from Dustin!

**From:(923-3425) {DO NOT REALLY CALL}**

Hey. In case you haven't heard, I RUN THIS SCHOOL! I am getting a new phone, so don't try to run to Franklin and show him this, there will be no proof that this was me.

**February 9th,2011 Wednesday 4:01 pm**

This is getting too crazy. I can't believe this. HOW IS HE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS?

Freddie set up spy camera's around the school to try and catch Dustin doing something bad. Hope we get something...

* * *

**STORY**

**Thursday**

"Principal Franklin, I brought you some tea from the cafeteria! You want it?" Dustin asked, walking into the Principal's Office.

"Okay, thank you Dustin. That is very nice of you!" Franklin said.

"Your welcome. Now," Dustin said as Franklin took a drink of the tea,"would you like to hear some more of my ideas?"

"Well, all of them so far have been good! Go ahead, shoot."

"I wrote them down on this sheet of paper." Dustin says, handing Franklin the paper.

"Hmmmm, just as I expected, great ideas!" Franklin said, taking another drink,"Woooo...getting kinda tired."

"In that case, sir, I should tell you that the tea you are drinking, is spiked with a mix of powerful narcotics." Dustin said with a smile.

"Wah?"Franklin said, slowly closing his eyes.

Principal Franklin's head hits his desk as he slowly passes out.

Dustin runs around to the intercom.

"Hello fellow students, I am Dustin. I would just like you all to know, the bird is out, start the next phase. That is all, thank you."

Chaos spreads throughout the school as the students start a mini-riot.

**A/N:Well, here we are, 2 chapters left in the story. With the conclusion around the corner and Ridgeway in a riot, things are about to get intense. NEXT CHAPTER ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**iEnd This**

**INFO- The final battle between Dustin and HD is about to begin. Ridgeway is in a riot, Principal Franklin is knocked out, and it is up to HD to end this.**

**Good Bye**


	24. Feb10th '11 iEnd This

**iEnd This**

* * *

**February 10th,2011 Thursday 10:29 am**

Just got a text from Freddie. The school is in an all-out riot! This may be my last entry in the journal for awhile...

* * *

**STORY**

Running down the street, Logan knew this wouldn't end well. It couldn't. How could it? He had to do something though. He had sat and watched Dustin slowly take control. Now, it was time to do something.

He had finally reached the school to find out the doors were locked. He picked up a rock and threw it through a window and climbed in. It was then that he realized fully, what was about to happen. It was time to end this.

He ran to the first place he suspected Dustin to be, the Principal's Office. As he was running, there were papers hitting him in the face, people shoving him, and he even saw someone with a lighter near a huge stack of papers. This was chaos.

He continued until he reached the main lobby. The lockers had graffiti all over them, one set of doors was destroyed, and someone had taken a microwave and busted it with a hammer. It was quiet though. Almost _too _quiet.

Dustin was heard over the intercom. "HD is here. Time to give him a good welcome guys!" Then five kids dressed in black with badges that read "Hall Monitor" on came up to Logan, surrounding him.

He quickly kicked one of them and jumped over them as they fell to the floor. He turned around and punched two of the others. He spun around and elbowed one in the stomach. He quickly uppercutted the last one and ran toward the Principal's Office.

He reached the door! It was right in front of him! Then, a huge kid stepped in front of him. He punched the kid in the groin and headbutted him. He turned the door knob. Locked. He picked up the kid and smashed his head through the glass in the door.

"Well, well, well. I never thought I would see you again, Logan." Dustin said.

"What, you thought you got rid of me? It will take more than expulsion to stop me from kicking your ass!" Logan yelled.

"Ah ah aaahhhhh," Dustin mocked, "I have your girlfriend all tied up!" Dustin said, stepping to the side. Behind him, Sam was unconscious and tied to a chair.

"Of you think I won't have my friends take her and beat her up, try me," Dustin said.

"Better yet, why don't you quit being a pussy and fight me!" Logan yelled.

"Because! I can't be defeated! Before I moved here, I was an out cast. Then I found people here who were just like me! I am untouchable! You beat me, my friends beat you and I win. I beat you, and...well, I win! When Franklin wakes up, he won't remember any of this and I will tell him you raided the school and knocked him out! I CAN'T LOSE!"

"You just are missing one important fact, me and Freddie have come up with a way to expose you, and now, you just gave me evidence!" Logan yelled.

"What?" Dustin said, looking around the room. He looked at Logan and charged at him.

Logan dodged the attack and kicked Dustin in the back. Dustin turned around and swung a punch at Logan. He ducked and swung out at Dustin's stomach. Dustin jumped back just in time and swung a right hook at Logan. Spit flew from his mouth as the attack connected with his jaw.

"Ahhhhh!" Logan screamed.

He raised his head, kicked Dustin in the crotch. He walked up and kicked Dustin in the jaw. Dustin fell on his back.

"You were saying?" Logan asked.

He walked over to Sam...and Dustin grabbed his leg and knocked him down.

Logan kicked Dustin in the face and broke his glasses. He picked them up and smashed them to tiny pieces. Blood was running down Dustin's face.

Logan untied Sam and shook her shoulder.

"Huh...wha-?" Sam said.

"Good morning princess Puckett."Logan said.

He untied Principal Franklin and woke him up. HD and Freddie showed him the footage of Dustin admitting what he had done.

Franklin got the school under control and calmed everyone down. The police grabbed Dustin and brought him to the Juvenile Detention Center.

"Logan, I am sorry for not believing you. Your expulsion is lifted. You can come back to school as soon as we reopen. Thank you, for revealing the truth..." Franklin told Logan.

It was over. The madness that had struck the school was over, now the rebuilding process would begin.

The police asked the iCarly crew a few questions before releasing them. Now, it was time to go home...

* * *

**2:34 pm**

Well. That was...EPIC! I totally beat Dustin and am no longer expelled! THIS IS GREAT! I ended it! It is over! Hopefully I will be able to chill for the rest of the year! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**A/N:Tomorrow (technically in the morning)... The final chapter of HD's Diary will be uploaded...**

**iEpilogue!**

**INFO- The end! What happened after the epic battle? Will Sam break up with Logan again? Will Carly break up with Freddie? Will Gibby be present? What happened to Dustin? What happened to the girl who was hurt in the school bombing? Why am I asking you these questions? ALL THE QUESTIONS WILL BE ANSWERED IN THE FINAL CHAPTER!**

**P.S.- Longest chapter yet! YAY!**

**See ya**


	25. Feb28th '11 iEpilogue

**February 28th,2011 Monday 3:24 pm**

We got a letter in the mail today. Transferred.

* * *

To the Parents of Logan,

Hello, in sight of recent events, Ridgeway and all of its students are being let on a Vacation time until the school is cleaned up. The Vacation will last for one month starting the day the letter reaches your home (ending March 28th). We hope to have the school back in normal shape by this time.

On another note, your child has won award(s). In order to receive it(them), the child must be present at school the next time it is open.

Thank You,

Washington Board of Education

* * *

Wow! How could things get any better?

**5:01 pm**

Oh, that is how. We are going on vacation to Hawaii! THIS IS GREAT! WEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**STORY**

So that is it. After everything Logan had been through, it was Dustin who was the ultimate challenge. With Dustin gone and Ridgeway closed, Logan was going to have a great vacation.

The group (Logan's Parents, Logan, Sam, Carly, Gibby, Freddie's mom, and Freddie) left two days later. Things were just great.

Dustin was locked in Juvie for the next six months. The girl who got hurt in the school bombing healed soon after Logan fought Nevel, and thanked him via text.

This was a happy ending. Nobody broke up this time. They all just chilled until school reopened in March.

It was over...the long journey Logan had been through, from getting back with Sam, to saving the school, it was all over.

As HD once said, "HAPPY ENDINGS!".

* * *

**THE END**

**A/N: This _is_ the end. Oh yeah, there will be another HD/Logan story soon! _Logan's Journal_!**

**Stay tuned! **

**That's all Folks!**


End file.
